Betrayal of the Game
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: "Does it hurt to think about him?" she asked in a rare moment of concern."I don't know." his voice trembled slightly in confustion."Then it wasn't a game, not even from the first day."
1. Backstory

**After being shocked by how many people liked Bittersweet Nothing ****I decided to write a story, via a series of one-shots looking into a zade turned zadr with hints of bittersweet nothing. **

**Disclaimer on Profile.**

* * *

**Betrayal of the Game**

_Backstory_

_"Am I Going Insane? (Insane)  
My Blood Is Boiling Inside Of My Veins  
An Evil Feeling Attacks (Attacks)  
My Body's Shaking There's No Turning Back"  
__'Your Betrayal' Bullet for My Valentine_

"You're pathetic you know that right, Dib?" the teen looked up at his little sister from his spot on the couch. Her eyes never leaving the screen of her Game Slave 2, her lips turned down into a permanent scowl.

"Yeah, pathetic. Why do you even care?" he rolled his eyes sitting up, it had only been a week and yet it felt longer than that. Why should _he _care? Hadn't he saved Earth and proved he wasn't insane? That's all that mattered, isn't it?

"I don't care; I just don't understand why you did it. He wouldn't have succeeded anyway." she paused her game, something she rarely did, to look her brother in the eyes for a moment.

"It didn't matter, it was just a game and I won." he shrugged taken back by the sudden change in character.

"Does it hurt to think about him?" she asked in a rare moment of concern.

"I don't know." his voice trembled slightly in confustion.

"Then it wasn't a game, not even from the first day."she turned her attention back to her game, leaving her brother in stunned silence.

"If it wasn't a game then, what was it?" he asked himself thinking back to the first day he saw Zim, all those years ago.


	2. Level One: Redemption

**Wow, I've received some strange reviews. So let's see if I can get some more.**

* * *

**Betrayal of the Game**

_Level One: Redemption_

_"Nothing is more important  
Than what people think about you  
The worry, the wonder... it's all worth it"~ Janus 'Eyesore'  
_

_"Anyone watching you obsessively everyday would notice that you don't actually eat your food.," _the words echoed in Dib's mind. Countless sentences begun in a similar manner if it involved a certain Irken. Images of once flawless green skin bloodied by scratches, quickly over powered the previous thought he had. A bitter taste crawled its way up his throat, as he gagged back tears.

"No, he doesn't matter not, anymore. It was just a game," the voice no longer sounded like his own. When had he become this? Once he had been an aspiring paranormal investigator, now he was nothing. He had everything he wanted; at least he thought he did. "What happened to me?" he whispered his voice more different from before. The answer was clear, Zim happened.

The memory seemed so painful, that's when everything changed. He wasn't a 'paranormal investigator' from that day on. The sight of green skin sparked something in his mind, even more when he saw the insect like antenna, and large magenta pupil less eyes for the first time.

He hadn't seen an 'alien' he saw redemption. A chance for people to believe him, for him to believe himself. That's when the obsession began, _his_ obsession. It wasn't normal, there was something more behind it then proof for the sake of paranormal science. It was for the sake of his sanity, in part truth.

The other part was to save the world's sanity. He watched the world fall apart the words, "_Are you people really that stupid?" _holding more bite than normal. The human race, slowly dying away, because of themselves.

The countless cuts, bruises, broken bones, and spilled blood all for the sake of redemption. Zim became his obsession because of this, if he could prove what Zim really was, and then humanity could save itself.

"What a load of bull, I'm not self-sacrificing." Dib snorted despite himself. _God, I really am a hero, after all. _The thought twice as bitter now, than the previous times it crossed his mind. He could care less about the fate of 'humanity' he fought for _Earth _and himself. Mostly himself, he cared about what people thought of him. You raise the dead one time and everyone thinks you're crazy. _Here I thought it was the Age of Aquarius, were man would rise above itself._

"No, but you don't mind sacrificing others for your gain. Even when you care about them." Gaz commented entering the living room once more, somehow playing her game with one hand and carrying a box of pizza in the other.

"He didn't mean anything to me.," he snapped all too quickly.

"Then tell that to your poor mattress, wall, and headboard, I'm sure they'd tell a _different _story."She crinkled her face in disgust for moment rolling her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Gaz."

"You used him, and then threw him to his death when you were done. Well your obsession came first, without all your 'redemption' crap. It's pathetic that you lie to yourself."


	3. Level Two: Aggro Pull

**Betrayal of the Game**

Level Two: Aggro Pull

_"I feel so much destruction_

_In everything that you do!_

_Anger is creeping in me!_

_Watch I don't explode on you!"_

_~ Bullet for My Valentine 'Take It Out On Me'_

"Then tell me what I saw Gaz?" Dib spat knowing that his sister was right. His sister was always right and would always be wrong.

"You saw a walking punching bag with benefits," A hint of disgust clear in her voice. " And he let you use him that way."

"The feeling of aggression was mutual between us. We were trying to kill each other before all of this happened." That was a lie not once had he ever held an intention to actually kill the small Irken, maybe pain or agony, but never death.

"Yeah right, neither of you would have known what to do if either of you stopped fighting."

"I'd go back to proving the paranormal."

"Then what are waiting for Dibstick? There's no one standing in your way anymore. Or did you lose all motivation?"

"Shut-up Gaz! You don't know what you're talking about! "

"Are you upset that the game is over? Did I strike a nerve? I didn't realize that only your boyfriend had permission to do that, but I bet he touched more than a nerve."

"SHUT UP!" the teen screamed bolting out the front door his feet taking him back to where it had all ended.

"_Hello, my little Diblet." A thick snake like tongue caressed his ear before running down the side of neck. He flinched trying to pull away only to have the PAK legs press harder against the tender flesh above his heart and delicate wrists._

"_What do you want Zim?" he hissed trying to ignore the shivers of pleasure run down his spine._

"_I should be asking you that seeing you were the one who entered my base without permission. You deserve to be punished, but I'm really not in mood to mess up my newly cleaned lab. I just got the stains out from the last time some earth larva managed to break in."_

"_You're a sick bastard. What did we ever do to you?"_

"_You exist. It's disgusting to watch you humans crawl through this world believing that you're the only intelligent life in the universe. To even belief yourself that you're intelligent should be reason enough." Irken let him drop to the floor in a heap._

"_What makes your race better, Zim? You conquer planets for your own gain."_

"_But we understand what it means to stand together, we know what true loyalty is. Irkens do not turn their backs on one another. Can you humans say the same? I wonder why you even still bother to protect them." Magenta eyes studied him carefully; it was hard to place what emotion was currently being expressed within those orbs._

"_I'm not trying to protect them!"_

"_Ah yes, you're trying to prove yourself. How pathetic, no matter what you do no one would ever believe you."_

"_When I drag your corpse to the FBI they'll believe me."_

"_Oh, Dib don't you see it? You're the perfect outsider." The Irken smirked pinning the investigator once more before capturing his lips and using his claws to reopen the scars dancing down Dib's arms. Liquid crimson pooled onto the purple colored tile._

"The perfect outsider." A choked sob caught in his throat as he collapsed on the same purple tiles dulled only by dust.


End file.
